Without You Here
by AngelOfDeath07
Summary: Leyton Oneshot to the song Without You Here by Finch


**AN/ Well I know it's been a long time since Ive posted anything. Sorry about that but I unfortunately got writer's block and as many of you know it sucks! So I have been reading more then Ive been writing and I started to get into Finch which resulted in a whole load of Oneshots springing to mind. This one especially reminds me of Leyton but anyway here is a whole new Oneshot for all you lovely people and Im gonna shut up now : )**

**Summary: AU: It is set some time after Season four accept Lucas left and Peyton didn't. **

**Disclaimer: I hate these things but I gotta do it what I gotta do… I do not own anything to do with One Tree Hill or anything associated with the show. I also don't own Finch and their song Without You here or any other sing mention in this Fic** **either. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The storm is bad tonight,  
So how could I awake without you here?  
Your picture's on the wall.  
You haven't called.  
But I'll wait for you.  
**

With each crack of thunder my heart skips a beat. I try and ignore it and listen to the rain instead but a flash of lighting that illuminates my bedroom sends me back into my panicked state and I pull the quilt over my head. Another crack of thunder that sounds more like a bomb exploding on my frount lawn follows and I bury myself further in my quilt, wising that I wasn't alone right now, wising that I didn't feel so perfetic over a storm of all things when I have managed to survive being shot, losing both Mothers, losing my best friends, being attacked by Psycho Derek/Ian…. Way too many things but one little storm has me hiding in my quilt.

Laughing at my feebleness I get out of bed and walk over to my stereo. A snap shot of me and Lucas wrapped around each other while we sleep soundly catches my eye and I quickly look away. The familiar sinking feeling engulfs my heart and makes his absence hurt that much more. It is at times like these when I truly miss his voice and his touch.

**  
To her own reflection,  
She says, "I will hold on"  
To her own reflection,  
She says, "I will be strong"  
**

_But he is gone and he is happy and I will wait_ I tell myself with a sigh as The Sharp Hints Of New Tears breaks through the deadly silence of my room and I make my way back to my bed, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

**  
The storm is letting up,  
But it won't die.  
If you weren't wrong, was I?  
Your picture still remains,  
But I wonder are you still the same?  
**

Lying on my back I stare up at the ceiling for a long time. The thunder and lighting has stopped but the heavy rain fall still remains and in a way it is helping, it is soothing and allows me think things though. I am happy that Lucas is off making something of himself. Im happy that his book is being published but I still miss him dearly, I still yearn for his presence and now I wish I never agreed with him heading to New York because otherwise he would be here with me to fight away my fear. Am I being selfish?

**  
To her own reflection,  
She says, "I will hold on"  
To her own reflection,  
She says, "I will be strong"  
**

_He is doing something he loves and no one can take that away from him, not even me_ I demand to myself. _He'll be back I just have to wait it out_.

**  
Am I losing you?  
Am I losing you?!  
I've waited, I've waited til it's over  
It's over now...  
**

The sinking feeling returns at my thoughts and doubt starts to ebb its way in. Will he come back for me now that he is out of Tree Hill and the inevitable drama that takes hold of its residents? Will he forget that I even exist when he becomes big and famous? Will he meet some one else? I sit up and shake my head trying to free myself from those kinds of thoughts.

**  
To her own reflection,  
She says, "I will hold on"  
To her own reflection,  
She says, "I will be strong"**

My phone vibrating on my nightstand makes me jump and I quickly lean over, not bothering to check who is calling.

"Hey Peyt"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN/ I hope you all enjoyed! Now all you gotta do is drop me a review and tell me what you think! Even if you think it sucked **

**Deanie**


End file.
